


Hadestown

by IdiotsPlayingVideoGames



Category: Hadestown, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Everyone is a character from greek mythology, F/M, Female Jack, GTA AU, Greek Mythology AU, Hadestown AU, Musician Gavin, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Song elements, im just obsessed with the Hadestown musical, it's pretty gosh darn good in my opinion, lots of swearing because its AH, mainly the orpheus story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotsPlayingVideoGames/pseuds/IdiotsPlayingVideoGames
Summary: It's an old tale from way back when and we're gonna sing it again and again...Gavin and Meg are in love, but when she is lured away by the king of Achievement City they might never be together again. Gavin, with the help of some other characters, journeys into the depths of Geoff's kingdom to get her back.A GTA style twist on the Orpheus and Eurydice myth.





	1. Persephone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So, while I keep working on my other fic (which is a much bigger project) I figured I'd upload this idea I've had sitting around. The songs and a few of the lines (usually the really cool lines) come from "Hadestown" which is a folk musical thing that gives an updated version of the Orpheus story during the Great Depression Era. It's pretty cool. Highly suggest checking it out if you're into folk music or want to try something new. I'll upload as I edit what I had written. So probably every couple of days. Let me know what you think! Also if I need to tag something or change a tag or something. Ya know. The usual.

The man with the curly hair flung back another shot and slammed the glass back to the counter. “Another,” he mumbled angrily.

The bartender brushed her fiery red hair behind her ear and pulled out the bottle. “Last one, then I’m cutting you off.”

“Bullshit,” he growled. “You know who I am. You won’t stop me.”

She stopped mid pour and raised an eyebrow. “Listen, dude, down here you don’t have much pull. Geoff rules all. The other gods simply exist.”

The man sighed and held up his drink, staring at the amber liquid. “You think I don’t know that? Fuckin’ bullshit is what it is.”

“Sounds like you have something on your mind. Wanna talk about it?”

The man remained silent.

“Come on,” she persisted. “It will make you feel better.”

“How much time you got?”

She shrugged. “Bar’s closed. I’m free until it opens again.” She propped her elbows on the counter, her green eyes boring into him.

“You’ve heard the story before. It never changes.” He leaned heavily on the counter and dragged a finger around the rim of his glass. “Different faces, same song.”

“Tell me. I’ve probably forgotten it.” She waited for a minute, but he remained silent.

He sighed and adjusted on his stool. He slowly started the story as it always began. “He was a poor boy, but he had a gift to give. He could make you see how the world could be in spite of the way that it is. He’s born that way every time. A golden tongue in the mouth of a fool.”

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

Gavin was his name this time. He was born in England to a mother who was his inspiration. He learned how to tell stories and weave songs from her. When he was grown, he set out to see the world with just a guitar slung across his back.

At first he traveled with a man named Dan, who he loved. He would have followed him forever, but his destiny laid somewhere to the west. Gavin could feel the pull. So he left Dan behind and traveled to Los Santos where he wove stories and songs for spare change or a free meal. He didn’t want anything more. He was happy with his life and his words made the world seem better to those who listened.

He first saw Meg and his world stopped. The model's smile shown brighter than a lighthouse. It drew him like a ship. Gavin knew that he was meant to be hers. Together, they fell. His Eurydice, her Orpheus.

Within a month they were living together in a small apartment on the edge of town in a bohemian neighborhood. They needed nothing and they wanted nothing. They had each other and that was enough. They sang and danced with those around them and fell more in love with each passing day.

It was spring and the promise of life was high at a local bar. Gavin had his arm around Meg’s waist and she leaned into him as they talked with the three men wearing black clothes.

“You should meet Jack,” the one with a beard, Matt, was saying. “She’s awesome, right Trevor?”

“Yeah.” The tall young man gave an easy smile. “You’ll get along with her great. She should be arriving soon.”

“She’s coming up from Achievement City,” Alfredo added.

“Achievement City?” Meg cocked her head to one side. “That’s just a myth.”

“No, it’s real,” Trevor assured.

“As real as us,” Matt added.

“As real as you,” Alfredo finished.

“A city hidden underground,” Gavin scoffed. “Ridiculous.”

“Perhaps,” the three men said in unison, odd grins on their lips.

“Here she is now,” Alfredo said, his eyes shifting toward the door.

The couple looked around as a cheer went up from the bar patrons. The tall woman who walked in gave an equally loud yell of excitement. Her red hair flashed and her very presence brightened the dim bar. She emitted sunshine and happiness. Gavin squeezed Meg’s hand.

Trevor leaned forward and spoke over his right shoulder. “She was in Achievement City.”

“She’ll go back in the fall,” Alfredo said over his left.

“Let’s go meet her.” Meg led him through the crowd. He held her hand tight as they wove through the bodies until they found the woman drinking shots with a group.

“Another round!” she shouted gleefully, pushing her glass at the bartender.

“Excuse me, Jack?”

The redhead looked over at them with eyes as blue as the summer sky. “Would you like to join?”

The smile that spread across Meg’s face had Jack ordering two extra shots. The curly-haired bartender with a scowl on his face filled glasses with golden liquid. The couple raised their shots high with Jack and her friends.

“To the summer!” Jack drained her glass as a cheer when up.

The drink filled Gavin with joy and warmth. A laugh bubbled out of him.

“So, who are you?” Jack asked, turning to them. “You look familiar.”

“I’m Meg Turney, and this is Gavin Free. I don’t think we’ve met before, but maybe you’ve heard of Gavin. He’s a musician.”

“Not famous or anything,” Gavin clarified. “Just enjoy playing for those who’ll listen.”

“Ah.” Jack frowned briefly, but the shadow passed and she smiled again. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Another round?” The bartender was already pouring.

“Are you really from Achievement City?” Gavin asked a few drinks in. “Is it really below Los Santos?”

Jack’s head tilted, her short hair falling to one side. “It’s run by my husband. The King of the Underworld.”

“It’s real,” Meg whispered to herself.

“It sure is.” Jack drained another shot the bartender poured, seemingly unaffected by the alcohol. “It’s dark and dank as dicks. The people who end up there only go because they have nowhere else. I would prefer nowhere else if I had the choice.”

The bartender focused on wiping the bar with a golden cloth. “Fucking funny you married a man who lives underground when you love livin’ it up on top,” he commented offhandedly.

A sparkling laugh from the woman. “When we met, he wasn’t afraid. He used to be fun. We lived carefree, like I imagine you two do now.” The couple blushed and pressed closer. “But then he changed. He stays in that city of his and never leaves, running his business and doing whatever the hell else it is he does in that shit town.” She fell silent for a moment and ran a finger along the edge of her glass. “Six months up here goes by so fast, six months down there feels like years.”

“Well, that’s bollocks,” Gavin snorted. “Who would want to stay underground forever when there’s so much up here? And why would he trap such a lovely lady down below?”

“Yes!” Jack put an arm around Gavin. “What is it you do that makes you so wise? I bet your songs are just as wise. Let’s hear one now.”

A slow smile on the young man. “Alright.”

Jack clapped her hands and everyone fell silent. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to blessed by our own Mr. Free.”

Another might have shied away from the sudden spotlight, but not Gavin. He thrived in the attention and jumped up on the bar. “Alright, lads, are you ready to hear a tale?” He waited for the cheer to die down before clearing his throat. A guitar was pushed into his hand by the bartender. “Thanks, boi.” He experimentally strummed a few notes before beginning.

He sang a song that spoke of spring and happiness and love. It reached out and made the listeners hold their breath. His voice rose and fell as he sang of Jack and her beauty. He told of her ability to make the sun rise and the flowers grow. Of her red hair and blue eyes. His song told of how she was only with them six months of the year and how they would miss her once she was gone.

The final cords faded and Gavin grinned out at the people around him. The applause was slow to start as those transfixed by his song shook themselves free, but was raucous once it began. He jumped from the bar and received a few backslaps of approval from the closest people.

Jack took hold of his shoulders and pulled him into a quick hug. “That was beautiful.”

“I’ve been told,” Gav said with a cheeky grin.

“You could go far with a voice like that.”

“Nah. I’m just doing what I love.” He sidled back up to Meg and wrapped his arms around her middle. “I’ve got all I need. My love, my song, my life.”

“That’s all we need,” Meg agreed.

“Ah, young love,” Jack sighed, her eyes glazing over slightly. She shook herself and smiled again. “This calls for a toast. Let the poet bless this round.” The golden shots were passed around and glasses raised.

“To our patroness of all of this, Jack!” Gavin nodded at her. “She will always fill our cups and we will always raise them up! If no one takes too much, there will always be enough. Let the world we dream about be the one we live in now.” He drained his glass and the others followed suit.

“I love you,” Meg whispered, leaning in.

He kissed her. “I love you, too.”

* * *

 

Their life went on like that for all of the spring and the summer. Meg did her modeling and Gavin worked on his songs. They did what they wanted and loved wholeheartedly.

“Gavin,” Meg said one day, her head on his shoulder as he strummed a few cords. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

“I mean,” she hesitated, pulling away slightly and avoiding his gaze. “I’ve never had anyone but myself to depend upon. When I’m with you there’s sunshine and happiness and I feel like nothing could go wrong. But that scares me.” Her eyes searched his face fervently. “Can you promise me you’ll stay?”

Gavin smiled softly, putting his guitar to the side and pulling her into his lap. “I promise. As long as we are together nothing will change us. We will stay like this forever.” He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.

"But what about money? The days are getting colder."

"Don't worry, love." He ran a thumb along the back of her hand. "Anytime I sing my song, doors open and paths are cleared. The world will provide for us."

She looked up at him with trusting eyes. "And we'll stay like this forever."

* * *

 

The fall began with a final party for Jack. Everyone met at a bonfire under the stars. More people than would have fit in any building and it took a while for Gavin and Meg to find their friend. The curly-haired bartender was the one who pointed her out to them.

Jack was a little removed from the party. She sat and stared at the sky. She didn’t spare them a glance, but seemed to know them anyway.

“I miss the sky the most,” she said softly. “The sun, the moon, the constellations. There’s nothing like it in Achievement City.” She raised a hand and traced something in the sky with one finger.

They sat next to her and followed her gaze. Away from the lights of the city, the stars shone brighter than ever. The dry grass pricked against Gavin’s skin.

“You’ll be back before you know it,” Meg consoled.

Jack chuckled softly. “It’s always a long winter.” She laid back on the ground with a sigh. “Sing me a song, Gavin.”

A slow tune began building as Gavin hummed. The melody formed and he sang softly about the king of Achievement City.

 _“King of diamonds, king of spades_  
_He was king of a kingdom of dirt_  
_Miners of mines, diggers of graves_  
_They bowed down to him who gave them work_

 _And they bowed down to him who made them sweat_  
_Who paid them their wages and set them about_  
_Digging and dredging and dragging the depths of the earth_  
_Singing la-lalala-lala-la._ ”

“If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought you’d met my husband,” Jack murmured.

A loud engine roared over the noise of the party. Its approach was blocked from view by the crowd. A hush fell over those present as a car door slammed and the ground crunched under heavy footsteps. Jack remained staring at the sky as the crowd parted for a tall man with a handlebar moustache.

“You’re early,” she said with venom in her voice.

The man smiled joylessly. “I missed you.”

The woman stood and glared at the man who held out his hand to her. Jack’s glare dissolved as she turned to Gavin and Meg. “See you next year,” she said, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. “Remember the summer.”

Before they could say anything in return, Jack walked away. She brushed past her husband without a glance. The imposing man’s tired eyes briefly moved across the couple before he followed his wife to the black car. They drove away. The dirt kicked up by the wheels moved in a cloud that blocked the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Can you guess who each character is from Greek Mythology?


	2. Hades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's back below, but it's not exactly a paradise

The pair moved to a booth near the back of the dim bar. Outside, the neon lights glared and highlighted their faces with alternating purple and red. The man had brought the bottle and poured them both another drink.

“This stuff’s the best,” she murmured.

“Yeah, Jack always brings some when she comes up top.” Warmth ran down his throat as he took a long drink. “Fuckin’ great.”

“Speaking of Jack,” she said with smirk. “What name did you pick out for this time around?”

“Michael. And you?”

“Lindsay.”

“Suits you.”

“Thanks.”

They lapsed into silence as they nursed their drinks. She watched out the window and Michael watched her.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Achievement City was gouged into the earth. Cut by way of an old subway tunnel that had long been abandoned. It was built in layers, like the first houses had been erected and then built upon when there was no more room. Until the buildings stretched all the way to the ceiling. The cavern echoed with the dim clangs of pickaxes that worked toward enlarging the space. Geoff’s crime syndicate was forever growing thus more residents were always arriving and more space was always needed.

“Why is it so hot down here?” Jack demanded as she stepped off the train onto the subway platform. She fanned her shirt against the heatwave that hit her. “Hotter than a crucible.”

“You were gone so long. I was lonely and bored. So I expanded my operation.” Geoff swept a hand toward the ground. “I build a foundry beneath us that makes automobiles, guns, bullets, and anything else I could want. It also heats the city. I thought you might like the heat since you love the summer so much. Of all people, you should appreciate the warmth.” He stepped in front of her and ran his hand down the side of her face. “Think of it as my desire for you.” His lips parted in a grin.

Jack shoved his hand away and strode past without looking back. The streets were thin and crowded, but she knew the way. Even if she had gotten lost, she could have oriented herself by the huge monolith of a building that was Geoff’s home. It towered above the roofs and was visible from any part of the city. A constant reminder that Geoff saw all.

The naturally dark cavern of the city was lit from every angle. Neon lights accented the buildings. Fluorescent lights spilled from every window. Jack grimaced and blinked in the harsh streetlights. “Why is it so bright down here? It’s past midnight and it’s lit like a carnival.”

Geoff appeared beside her and pulled her arm into his. “You were gone so long, I was filled with dark despair. So I wired the whole city to give me light. Neon bright to fill the night.” He chuckled with fire in his eyes. “When you see this light, think of it as my despair for your absence.”

They walked together, Jack stiff next to his easy stride. Her teeth ground as they approached his castle. As soon as they were inside, she whirled on him. “Every year things here get worse. Did you think I’d be impressed with this neon metropolis? Did you think you could win me with fire and light?” She walked toward him, her gaze softening and her hand hovering just shy of touching his cheek. “I remember when we were happy. When we met in my mother’s garden. You didn’t have this kingdom or syndicate yet. Back before we had anything between us.” Her hand shied away from him and her wistful expression fell.

Geoff grabbed her hand and held it against his stubbled cheek. “Everything I do, I’ve done for us. For you. Don’t you see that? I’m providing everything you could want. I’m making our own world down here so that you'll never have to leave again.”

She withdrew her hand and backed away with a shake of her head. “You don’t know me at all, Geoff. I never wanted to live in a cage.” She turned and left the man alone in his giant foyer.

The man fumed where he stood. “You don’t appreciate what I’ve done? You don’t appreciate my love?” he mumbled to the ghost of his wife. “Then maybe it’s time I find someone new. Someone who appreciates this gilded cage as you say.”

* * *

The fall brought a chill to the air. The outdoor opportunities for Gavin to make money were drying up and he was forced to spend more time trying to earn something to keep himself and Meg warm. For her part, Meg had picked up extra jobs to try and cover the shortage of funds. She waited for him every night to come home, but often times she would be too exhausted to stay awake. He would return and find her curled on the couch with a blanket tight around her. She would wake up back in bed with him warm against her back.

“Gavin?” she mumbled one night as he gently carried her.

“It’s me,” he assured.

Her arms circled his neck. “Gav, maybe you should stop music for a while. Just so we can make some money,” she said without opening her eyes. “The house is so cold.”

Gavin’s eyebrows knit together as he gently deposited her on the bed. “I know, love. Don’t worry.” He kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets up over her shoulders.

When she woke the next day, Gavin was not there. She found him in another room strumming his guitar and making notes on a paper. “I’ve got to go to work,” she said. “I think there might be an egg in the fridge for breakfast if you need it.”

“Right, thanks.” He frowned and quickly erased what he’d just written.

“I won’t be home until late. I have all three jobs today.”

“I’ll be out late, too,” Gavin said. “I’ve got a gig at the bar on sixth. I think they’ll actually pay me this time.”

Meg quietly nodded and turned away.

He finally noticed her attitude and moved to catch her arm. “Hey, don’t worry. This song I’m working on, it will change everything. I just need you to trust me, alright? Just a few more weeks.”

Meg looked into his wide eyes and sighed. “Of course.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.

The weeks passed. Gavin spent more time working on his song and less time at the house or earning money. Slowly, the money ran out. The meager wages Meg was earning weren’t enough to keep the fridge stocked or the utilities paid. She lost one job due to another, and many nights she was left shivering under piles of blankets in a dark house.

She was at her waitressing job when a mustached man walked in five minutes before closing. Her eyes widened in recognition as he sat in her section and she hesitantly approached.

“Hello,” she said with as bright a smile as she could. “How can I help you tonight?”

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Such a nice young lady.” He ordered only a black coffee. His blue eyes looked up at her as she poured and her hands shook from the intense fire that burned there despite the tired lids.

“Hey, little songbird,” he said as he took a sip. “Why don’t you sit with me for a spell? I’m here on work and I don’t have anyone to talk to.”

Meg glanced around the empty diner and hesitantly slid into the booth across from him. “Where is it you come from, Mister. . .” she asked despite knowing the answer.

“Geoff.” He smiled, making his moustache twitch. “Call me Geoff. I come from Achievement City, if you can believe that.”

She gave a small laugh. “I can, actually.”

His head cocked to one side and his eyes squinted. “Do I know you? You look familiar.”

Her mouth went dry. “I saw you briefly once when you came to pick up Jack.”

“Ah! Yes. I think she mentioned you.” Geoff sipped his coffee. “Funny she didn’t mention you worked as a waitress. I thought you were a model.”

“I still am.” Meg brushed her purple hair behind one ear. “I had to pick up a second job.”

“I see.” The man steepled his fingers under his chin. “You’re boyfriend isn’t providing like he should if a sweet thing like you is having to work this hard. Let me guess, he’s an artist of some sort?”

“A singer,” Meg confirmed. She didn’t know why she was telling him all of this. It wasn’t his business.

The suited man shook his head and reached out and grasped her hand in his. The tattoos on the back of his hand stood out sharply against his skin. “Poverty doesn’t compliment you, my dear. Its clipped your wings. There’s circles under your eyes that are too much like mine. A pity for one so pretty and young.”

Tears stung at Meg’s eyes and she tried to blink them away.

“Hey, don’t cry, my bird,” he soothed. “It’s not your fault.”

She wiped at her cheeks and sniffed.

“How about you come with me away from this place? You would thrive in Achievement City. It’s warm and bright. You would want for nothing.”

“I don’t know,” Meg said. She’d dreamed of the mythic city of the underground. Stories had filled her mind ever since she’d moved to Los Santos, but Jack had been so against it.

“There’s nothing to fear. Here.” He pressed a small coin in the palm of her hand. “I have to go back soon, but this’ll get you to Achievement City if you decide to make the right decision. There’s nothing here for you. Everyone will just use you until you die. People get mean when the chips are down.” He drained the last of his coffee and dropped too much money on the table before he strode out the door.

The night was cold as Meg hurried along the street. She didn’t go home, she needed to think. Somehow, she ended up at the bar where she first met Jack. The warmth enveloped her as she stepped inside. She approached the bar where the regulars, Matt, Trevor, and Alfredo, were sitting. The curly-haired bartender saw her and immediately poured a drink.

“This is the last of the ambrosia Jack brought,” he informed as he passed her the cup. “So make it last.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled, slowly working feeling back into her fingers.

“Looks like a rough night,” Matt said.

“Or a rough life,” Trevor continued.

“How unfortunate.” The three men sitting at the bar looked at her with flat expressions.

“But what’s this?” Matt stepped up and peered over her shoulder at the gold coin.

Meg slowly turned the coin over in her hand. “An option.”

“An option?” Alfredo appeared on her otherside.

Trevor leaned around. “An option for a new life.”

“But will she take it?”

Meg closed her eyes and laid her forehead on the bar. The coin felt warm in her hand, warmer than she had been in weeks. The guys spoke over her.

“I wouldn’t blame her.”

“The promise of a full belly and warm house are worth something.”

“Love and good intentions can only do so much.”

“What will she do now that the chips are down?”

“What would any of us do?”

Meg wrapped her hands over the back of her head and tried to block out their words.

“Don’t you fuckers have anything better to do?” the bartender growled. “Get out of here. Find a new place to haunt.”

She heard the door open and close though she didn’t hear them walk away. A sigh escaped her and she repositioned to place her chin on her crossed arms. “What do I do?”

“Not my decision to make.” The bartender flung his golden rag onto his shoulder and began washing glasses.

Meg’s shoulders slumped momentarily. “I just want everything to be better. Happier.” She stared into her drink like it held the secret answer to her predicament. Gavin had promised her everything, and if love could have fed her, all would have been well. But the summer had passed. All of his love could only warm her so much and the cold was getting worse. Soon it would snow and what would they do then? There was no money to pay the heating. There was nothing to provide for food. Their bank account was nothing but change.

Finally, she slammed the liquid back and stood with square shoulders. “Thanks for the drink.” She paused. “I don’t think I’ve ever learned your name.”

“Michael,” he said as he wiped his hands on his rag.

“Thank you, Michael.” She smiled as she turned toward the door.

“Safe travels, Meg,” he sighed as the door closed quietly behind her.

The air was cold and Meg pulled her jacket tightly around her as she walked through the streets of Los Santos. Her hood hid her face from anyone. Remarkably, she didn’t run into any trouble. Not even a cat call from some drunks she passed.

Her feet led her down block after block until she reached the entrance of the subway. She descended into the darkness and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. I guess I'm still writing this. Let me know what you think?


End file.
